


Fun in the Library

by babygirl101



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4854482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babygirl101/pseuds/babygirl101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi Summers has had enough off Giles avoiding her and decides to do something about it.<br/>-Naomi is 18, she is legal. Set Season 3-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun in the Library

Naomi Summers walked into the library at Sunnydale high wearing a white sleeveless T-shirt with a printed Zodiac circle with a moon and sun, Blue wash shorts and black old skool Vans. Her long Blue/Green hair was in a high ponytail and her make-up was done well too. She pushed open the doors and looked around the room, the place was deserted apart from Giles standing at a bookcase putting some books away. Naomi smiled, she had been in love with the older man for over a year now. Now that she was finally 18, she could do something about it.

“Knock Knock” she grinned as Giles jumped slightly and drop the book he was holding

“Oh, Hello Naomi” Giles smiled at the late teen. He normally spend as much time avoiding her as he could without him being suspicious. He had being having inappropriate thoughts about the teen and was ashamed to say he liked them. “What can I do for you?”

“Nothing much, just stopped by to say 'hi'” Naomi grinned and dropped her handbag before sitting on the table

“shouldn't be in class?” Giles asked as he tried hard not to look at Naomi's bare swinging legs

“I should, but...” Naomi smirked “I'd rather be here with you than in Calculus” she watched with pleasure as Giles blushed pink

“I.I..Thank you” he stuttered before moving away from the bookcase to a desk where he sat down and opened a book to read.

 

Naomi hopped off of the table quietly and strutted over to Giles. She place her hands on the desk and leaned forward, Giles glanced up only to get an eye full of Naomi's full chest. He flushed bright red and coughed

“Na- Naomi” Giles made to stand, but he was stopped when Naomi slid into his lap and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck

“You've been avoiding me Rupert” she purred, playing with his hair “That's not very nice”

Giles could feel his body reacting as Naomi rubbed her round firm butt against his crotch

“I'm sorry” he gasped as she bit and sucked on his neck

“Shh, I know you are” Naomi smiled “I know why too, you want me don't you?” she pushed Giles jacket off and started to undo his buttons

“Yesss” Giles hissed as Naomi started to lick and suck on his nipples

“Good boy” she purred and pulling his shirt off completely and moving to his Slacks, she was stopped by Giles; who picked her up and roughly dumped her on the desk. He reached for her top and pulled it over her head, leaving her in her shorts and Lace bra

“God your beautiful” Giles groaned before he kissed her. Their lips met and started to move against each other. Naomi felt Giles' tongue at her lips and opened up, deepening the kiss further. Giles' lips left hers as he made his way down her neck. He pulled down her bra straps and unhooked it before pulling it off. Naomi moaned as Giles started to suck on her pink nipples

“Nice piercings” Giles smirked with a Ripper-like glint in his eyes as her stared at Naomi's nipple bars.

Naomi blushed slightly and gripped his hair tightly as he kissed his way down her belly dipping her tongue in her belly button on his way. He quickly unbutton her shorts and pulled them down her legs. Naomi made to slip off her sneakers, but Giles stopped her by pulling off her matching lace panties and throwing them over his shoulder.

 

Giles ran his hands over Naomi's smooth tanned skin. Naomi shivered in anticipation as Giles' fingers got closer and closer to her cunt.

“Rupert...Please” Naomi whimpered as he pressed his lips to her clit, kissing it lightly making her moan slightly, before he lapped at her slit. Naomi felt her orgasm rapidly approaching.

“More!” she cried as Giles licked faster and inserted two fingers inside her tight, hot pussy.

“Cum for me Naomi” Giles groaned as he looked into her eyes. He watched as Naomi closed her eyes and her hips bucked before she sagged down on the desk.

 

Naomi looked up and smirked before she got off the desk and sunk to her knees in front of Giles. She gripped the base of his thick long shaft and looked up into Giles' eyes that held hunger. She kept eye contact and licked up the length of him before sucking on the head. Giles brought a hand down and tangled his fingers in Naomi's long coloured hair.

“More” he grunted and pushed her head down further. Naomi gagged but obeyed with the order. She sucked harder while fondling his balls with one hand while the other pumped his shaft. Giles felt like he was going to explode, so he pulled Naomi up by her hair and turned her around before bending her over the desk.

“I don't have any condoms” Giles said feeing put out

“My bag” Naomi breathed “Front pocket”

Giles walked over to the navy blue Converse shoulder bag that was still on the floor from where the owner dropped it. He searched the front pocket and found a pile of condoms, all different sizes and favours. He chuckled

“Were you hoping for something?” he asked once he picked one he new would fit him

“Maybe” Naomi smirked and laid her head on her crossed arms as she felt Giles' hand on her butt. Giles tore the foil off of the condom and rolled it on. He took a minute to admire Naomi from this angle.

 

Naomi moaned as Giles lightly spanked her cheeks

“ You like that?” he smirked

“Yeah” Naomi whined and pressed back against his hand

“Too bad” Giles grinned and placed his cock at her entrance before thrusting in. Both of them cried out in pleasure as Giles started to move. Harder, Deeper, Faster, Naomi could feel herself reaching climax

“Rupert, I'm gonna cum!” she squealed

“Me too” he grunted back and he spanked her bare butt again. Naomi cried out as her orgasm ripped through her making her fall on the desk in exhaustion. Giles yelled as he came deep inside her. He fell onto her back, they both they there for a moment, basking in the afterglow. Giles stood and rolled off the used condom before chucking it in the bin and started to gather his clothes. He looked over to see Naomi doing the same. Once they were dressed, they turned to each other

“I don't want this just to be sex, Rupert” Naomi started “I love you” she looked down fearing his rejection. Giles tilted her head up

“I love you too.” he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

 


End file.
